1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boats and particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a twin-hulled power boat or a catamaran sailboat.
2. Description of Related Art
In the design of sailing craft, it is typically desirable to achieve the greatest speed possible without introducing too much instability. The speed and stability of a sailboat are affected by a number of factors, such as the sail area, the amount of wetted surface area of the hulls, and the overall center of gravity of the craft.
In the case of catamarans, stability is particularly important. When a catamaran is driven hard, the aft end may lose stability and flip upward and forward. This disastrous phenomenon, called "pitchpoling," is such a problem that it has been referred to as "the scourge of catamarans."